


In This Moment

by magnus_glitter_bane



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Falling In Love, First Time, M/M, Malec, Paris - Freeform, Tiny bit of smut if you look closely, city of lights, malec vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnus_glitter_bane/pseuds/magnus_glitter_bane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus isn't sure exactly when it happened, but it did.</p>
<p>He's fallen in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In This Moment

Magnus isn't sure when it happened, but it hits him with full force sitting across a table from Alec in Paris. Alec's laughing at something he said and Magnus can't figure out why this angelic boy would ever find him so captivating. They've been here for five days now and they'll be leaving for Venice after this, the city of love. Although, Magnus thinks, there's a reason that people often mistake Paris as the city of love. The lights here reflecting off every available surface and the sense of calm. In the morning, there will be people rushing around, getting ready for their day. Business people coming into the city. Tourists rushing to all the historical sites. But right now, as he sits at a little table, at a little restaurant, and the lights from the famous Eiffel Tower reflect off the bluest blue he's ever seen, the city is calm. Here, is where he realizes that he's in love.

Alec isn't the first person he's come to this conclusion with, but it feels different. He knew this, knew it after that first date after the beautiful little shadow hunter tripped going down the stairs, that this was different, but it's not until now that he realizes how different. Why, after all this time it's with an eighteen year old shadow hunter who just came out of the closet and blushes at the slightest hints of an innuendo, he doesn't know. But it is, and right now Magnus doesn't want anything more than to sweep Alec into his arms and kiss him until he can't tell which way is up and which way is down.

He wants to stay like this forever.

Wants to stay in this moment where nothing is pressuring them. This moment where lights shine like stars. The moment he's fallen in love for the last time.

He knows, even now, that Alec will be the last.

The grin on his shadow hunter's face has faded into a smile now. And the look in his eyes is a look that Magnus has just come recognize in himself, one that he sees when he gazes into the mirror. It's love, and Magnus is afraid and happy and in love too.

Later, they'll stumble back to the apartment and kiss a little and make their way into the bedroom. The lights and the moonlight will reflect off alabaster skin through the abnormally large window and Magnus will whisper a breathy "Are you sure?" because he knows that this is Alec's first and he wants to make sure everything is perfect. It'll be here, in this bed, where Magnus will tell him that he loves him between the soft whimpers and moans as they claim each other as their own. Here, Alec will say it back and Magnus will feel elated for the first time in a long time because this is it. He's found happiness.

For now though, he'll watch his shadow hunter's eyes reflect the lights of the city and he'll continue to fall in love.

**Author's Note:**

> To sure where this came from..... But let me know what you think!!!!!!


End file.
